Interoperability of first responders' communications systems is a recognized and ongoing problem. Large scale emergencies including natural and manmade disasters often require first responders from many different municipalities, government agencies, and in some instances even private agencies to communicate and coordinate activities. However, existing state and local agencies may have communication systems with varying levels of technological maturity and operate on disparate platforms that are not compatible. Furthermore, many jurisdictions plan to continue to use their legacy networks for mission critical voice communications for years to come, because of cost, acquisition timing, and existing policies, all of which will cause the interoperability problem to persist. The interoperability problem is so severe that the Federal Government has authorized a multi-year development of a Nationwide Public Safety Broadband Network (NPSBN) to enable the necessary interoperability. But NPSBN is years away.
Traditional solutions to emergency communications integration and interoperability have been beyond the reach of most local communities. While the military and Federal agencies have employed capable, sophisticated equipment, developed and deployed at high cost, to overcome the interoperability and integration problem, state and local jurisdictions remain dependent on the envisioned public safety network, still years away.
Thus, there exists a need for a cost effective and easily deployable interoperable communication system that provides integrated and redundant communications between radio, cellular, and landline phone platforms for voice, text, and data transmission